A Worthwhile Exchange
by Charbo2576
Summary: Gabrielle Delacour comes to Hogwarts in a Student Exchange Program.


**A Worthwhile Exchange**

* * *

Just after the war ended, Kirsten Morgan and Gabrielle Delacour had written back and forth that whole year in what had started as a simple pen pal program in their second year of school. It had blossomed into so much more. Each of the girls had found something in each other that had been missing with any other friends they had, a kindred spirit.

A year after the war, that summer when Gabrielle had come to England to visit her sister, Kirsten just knew she had to meet her face to face. Little did Kirsten realize before their first meeting that Gabrielle was related to the two most famous families in all of Great Britain, and maybe the entire world by marriage.

When Kirsten arrived via the floo, to Shell Cottage, she was instantly starstruck by whom she saw sitting in the kitchen. It was the newlyweds, Ginny and Harry Potter! Kirsten had stared wide-eyed until Gabrielle had talked her down quickly. Finally, Kirsten was able to introduce herself, calmly and politely. However, Gabrielle couldn't hold back a giggle.

Over the rest of the summer, Kirsten had met the rest of the Weasleys and had even been invited and attended more than one family dinner at the Burrow. Gabrielle had laughed at Kirsten's embarrassment, when she almost fell over out of her chair the first time she met, her hero Hermione Granger. Despite the initial shock and starstruck feelings of meeting her heroes, Kirsten had become like one of the family.

At the end of term last year, it was announced that an exchange program was being started between Hogwarts and Beaubatons. Kirsten knew this was her chance to get her best friend, Gabrielle to Hogwarts. Kirsten had immediately written to her French pen pal, only to find she already knew and had signed up. Their owls had probably passed each other somewhere over Paris.

Both girls had waited impatiently to receive a letter of acceptance to the program. It had taken three agonizing weeks into the summer holiday, but finally the letter came that Gabrielle would be coming to Hogwarts for their fifth year!

The girls had sent a flurry of owls between them and Gabrielle's sister, Fleur. Kirsten knew Fleur and her husband, Bill Weasley had been waiting for the same news, and all of them were excited when it finally did come.

When September first finally arrived, Gabrielle had ridden the Hogwarts Express with Kirsten and her friends Chris Grahams, her secret crush, and Michael Proudfoot. The boys were happy to see Gabrielle again, and greeted her warmly. Michael a little warmer than Chris.

Kirsten was glad she brought the boys with her to the Burrow last summer for one of the Weasley family dinners. Kirsten was sure Gabrielle liked one of them, but wasn't sure which one. The boys had shown off by playing Quidditch, but as good as they were, they were still no match for the Potter-Weasley stars! Ginny had given Chris some pointers, while Harry schooled Michael in Seeking. Kirsten and Gabrielle had watched as the boys improved, but it was still no contest. They all had a great time getting to know each other.

At the Welcome Feast, Gabrielle was Sorted into Ravenclaw with Kirsten. Neither girl could be happier about that. They had spent most of the night talking, like it was a slumber party. Luckily it had been a Saturday, and had the next day to recover and sleep.

The first week was stressful as the teachers were loading the homework on the students as preparation for OWLs at the end of the year. The girls didn't get to see much of Chris and Michael, because they were in Gryffindor, but they had developed a friendship with Professor Hagrid and were meeting the boys and Bill, Fleur, and little Victoire at Hagrid's for tea on the next Saturday.

The girls hurried down the path to Hagrid's, excited to see everyone. Even though Gabrielle had just seen her sister a week ago, she was excited to tell her about her first week at Hogwarts. They heard footfalls of someone running behind them. They stopped and turned to see Michael and Chris running toward them.

"Not in a hurry, are we?" Michael smiled shyly at Gabrielle as the boys caught up with them. He was a handsome boy and very fit. Of course, having an uncle that was an Auror tended to have benefits like that, and being the Gryffindor Seeker didn't hurt either.

"Jus' a liddle," Gabrielle answered with a shy smile of her own.

"It's only been a week, Gabby," teased Kirsten. Gabrielle stuck her tongue out at her. She laughed making her sandy blonde curls bounce. She noticed Chris eying her for not the first time since getting on the train last week. With a Hogsmeade trip coming, maybe the boys would ask them to their first dates.

"Or maybe you have a crush on your brother-in-law," teased Chris, his blue eyes sparkled with mischief, his auburn hair glinting in the sunlight as he eyed Michael. Michael narrowed his eyes at Chris. They obviously knew something Kirsten didn't.

" _Non_ ," Gabrielle turned away. "Eet ees… zomeone clozer."

Kirsten looked at her wide-eyed. They hadn't had a chance to talk about boys yet with all the homework they had been doing. Kirsten tilted her head to Chris slightly, afraid they would lose something if they both liked the same boy. Gabrielle shook her head, slightly. Kirsten breathed a sigh of relief. That was her crush. She flicked her eyes at Michael. Gabrielle nodded slightly, blushing. Kirsten smiled impishly.

"You know, I heard the French girls love a guy who can run fast," Kirsten said.

"Oh," Michael said. "Race you to Hagrid's, Chris?"

"You're on," Chris grinned. Always the competitor. His Quidditch play reflected that, too. He was Gryffindor's best Chaser, currently. He had a long way to go to break any of Ginny Weasley-Potter's records, but he was climbing the stats.

The boys sprinted ahead of the giggling girls. " _Vous_ are so mean!" Gabrielle swatted Kirsten playfully.

"Maybe, but the view is nice," Kirsten giggled watching the boys run.

" _Oui_!" Gabrielle giggled more.

"So, when did this start?" Kirsten asked.

"Las' summer when you brought zem to zhe Burrow," Gabrielle blushed. "I didn' tell vous because I zhought vous liked 'im."

"No," Kirsten confirmed. "It has always been Chris."

"Vell, vhat zay ve flirt a liddle and zee vhat 'appens?" suggested Gabrielle.

"Oh, _oui, mon amie, oui_!" smiled Kirsten. Gabrielle laughed at her friend's horribly accented French.

When the girls arrived, Hagrid waved as he was tying Fang, his large boar hound, up outside so that there was more room and he wouldn't disturb the baby. The boys were bent over, panting as they tried to catch their breath. Fleur came jogging out of the hut, hugging her sister.

"Oh, _petite_! I missed vous!" Fleur gushed. They started talking quickly in rapid French.

Kirsten gave up trying to follow their conversation. But she did see the significant look by Fleur in Michael's direction. Kirsten looked up as Bill came out with the baby in his arms. He walked over to her offering the baby to her.

"Hi, Bill," Kirsten greeted him as she took the baby, gently rocking her. "And hello to you, too, little one." Victoire cooed as she looked up at Kirsten.

"Hey, Kirsten! How was your first week?" he asked with a smile.

"Crazy! The teachers are laying the homework on thick," she answered.

"Fifth year is like that. Seventh isn't any better with NEWTs," Bill sympathized. "Hey, Chris. Hi, Michael."

"Hey, Bill," the boys said together coming over after finally getting their breath.

"Tea's abou' ready," Hagrid announced. They made their way in, still chatting, as they sat around Hagrid's large table. They had all just sat down when a loud squawking could be heard from the forest. Hagrid tilted his head slightly, listening. He frowned, looking concerned. There was another loud squawk, and then an unfamiliar roar. Hagrid jumped up and ran out the door. "Tha' th' hippagriffs!"

They followed Hagrid as he ran to the hippogriff enclosure just inside the forest. Hagrid started trying to calm the beasts down but he wasn't having much luck. Michael leaned on the fence, squinting at something on the far side of the paddock. His Seeker's eyes seeing it before anyone else.

"Hagrid! What's that?" he pointed.

"Oh, blimey! Stay dere! Tha' a Fafnir, tha' is!" Hagrid shouted. "Thyer a type ah dragon."

What looked like a thick, large black rope about eight feet long with four frayed lengths started to move again slowly. Smoke escaped its pointed mouth in a little black cloud. It moved almost gingerly. Kirsten saw the line of blood behind the large lizard.

"Hagrid, it's hurt," she cried.

Before Hagrid could say anything, Chris and Michael jumped the fence and ran toward the Fafnir. Chris moved in front to distract it, staying out of the way of its sharp front claws and powerful pointed jaw. Michael moved behind to inspect its wounds. There was a jagged cut on its side that was bleeding. It wasn't that deep, because of the thick, smooth black scales, but it did need to be treated, or the Fafnir would lose its life from blood loss or infection.

Not really thinking things through, Michael ripped off his robes and jumped on its back, trying to hold it down to use his robes as bandages to stop the bleeding and avoid its hind claws. Chris ripped off his robes, lunging for its head. He managed to blindfold it and clamp its jaw shut, all the while being tossed around.

"Hurry up back there! I can't hold this thing forever!" Chris yelled.

"Almost got it!" Michael hollered back trying to tie his robe sleeves together to hold the robe in place.

The girls stood frozen gripping each other, afraid the boys' bravery would get them hurt or worse. Bill was trying to help Hagrid, as they calmed the hippogriffs. Fleur was quietly soothing the baby trying to stay calm for her, but her eyes were locked on the two young men struggling to help the injured creature with great concern. She knew this type of dragon very well. Its bite was almost as venomous as a basilisk. The Fafnir bucked, almost throwing Michael off its back, but he held tight. It thrashed its head, trying to get away from Chris, but couldn't.

Finally, Hagrid and Bill had the hippogriffs calm enough for Hagrid to join the boys. He reached out with one massive hand, holding the Fafnir still. He looked at the wound quickly, giving Michael instructions. Michael let his end go and ran over to a tree. He ran back with two handfuls of moss. Hagrid quickly gave more instructions. Michael rubbed the moss together, then placed it on the cut. The Fafnir stilled.

"Tha' righ' wez helpin' ya," Hagrid boomed out.

Within a couple of minutes, they were done. Hagrid picked it up and placed it on the far side of the fence. He helped Michael off its back, then Chris off its neck. "Off ya go, ya silly creature!"

The Fafnir raised up on its hind legs slightly, looking at the three that had helped it. It bowed slightly, and slithered back into the forest. The boys smiled widely and gave each other high fives. Kirsten and Gabrielle let out a choking breath and sigh of relief. Bill looked amazed at the boys as they made their way back to the others.

"I can't believe you did that!" Kirsten exclaimed. "Have you gone completely mad!"

"No, we just…" Chris started, but stopped seeing both girls close to tears. He glanced at Michael, taking a deep breath. Chris wrapped Kirsten in a hug trying to calm her down. Michael had done the same with Gabrielle.

"I'm sorry. We didn't…I didn't mean to scare you like that," Michael said gently, hugging Gabrielle closer.

"Vous did no' 'ave to do zhat to impress me," Gabrielle sobbed on his chest.

"I…" he stopped. "Wait. I'm your crush," he smiled.

" _Oui_ ," she shuttered out. Michael smiled.

"Well, that's good."

" _Pourquoi donc_?"

"Sorry? My French is rubbish," Michael laughed.

"Vhy ees zhat?" Gabrielle asked, smiling up at him.

"Oh…uh…well I…" he glanced at Bill and Fleur, both had an expectant look on their faces. "I…uh…have a crush on you, too. Have since we met."

"And?" Gabrielle asked with a raised eyebrow.

Michael took a deep breath. "And would you do me the honor of going to Hogsmeade with me next weekend? And maybe…being my…" he gulped as he looked at Bill. "My girlfriend?"

"Oh, _oui_!"

"You do know she has several brothers-in-law, and one of them is Harry Potter, right?" Chris said, still holding Kirsten.

"I think I can hold my own," Michael grinned. "After all, we just wrestled a Fafnir!"

"And vous vere spectacular!" Gabrielle smiled, then placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Both of them blushed, but smiled widely at each other.

* * *

School: Hogwarts

Year: 5

Theme: Beaubatons

WC: 2163

Prompts: **"I can't believe you did that!" exclaimed. "Have you gone completely mad?"** , OC, Event at Hogwarts (Student Exchange)


End file.
